notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Company - Operation Silent Hill (fanfic)
AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: I've borrowed one or two elements from NOTD:AM, the name for example, while adding many of my own to the Easy Company storyline. This is my fan-fic, long promised but not delivered. I wrote it with as much military-fluff as I could think of (hardly unsurprising!). So enjoy. ~~Khorne25 =OPERATION SILENT HILL= CHAPTER 1: :Time: 2200 Average Earth Time (AET) :Location: Battlecruiser Hyperion, in lunar orbit around Apollo Station, Mars :Unit: 1st Troop, Easy Company, 2nd Marine Regiment, UGC Marine Corps... "2nd Lieutenant Williams to Central Command. 2nd Lieutenant Williams to Central Command." Sergeant-Major Tom Dickens, Tommo to the lads, leaned into the lowest bed of a three-tiered bunk and gave an almighty slap. :"Go away, not now." Williams groaned and covered his face with his blanket. :"Sir, Central Command wants you." Williams ripped off his blanket in disbelief. :"Tommo, did you just slap me?" :"Yes sir." "2nd Lieutenant Williams to Central Command." The speakers repeated. There was a brief moment of unapprehension before Williams leapt out of bed, struggling into his trousers and boots simultaneously, while Tommo handed him a shirt, and ran out into the corridor, without even tying his boot laces. He was fresh out of Staff College. :"Williams." :"Major!" Williams snapped to salute, whacking his other leg like a clown. :"At ease, Williams." :"Linh." :"Sir!" Williams was joined by the more senior ranking, Captain Linh. :"Sit down." Linh took a chair facing opposite Williams. Captain Linh, always disconcerted Williams. Perhaps he was too much of an old-world soldier, who grew up with the preconception that only real men did frontline combat, to appreciate the existence of a female commanding officer. Let alone a female frontline CO, and an exceptionally young one at that... "I'm going to keep this brief, we all have our jobs to do." Major Delson, began rolling the slideshow. Williams, bleary eyed and groggy, began to drift, eyes starting at Linh's head, and moving down... :"Williams, what time will your troop depart?" :"Sorry, Major, I haven't finished my notes." :"2nd Lieutenant, you will mobilize 1st Troop for atmospheric vehicle insertion by 2359. That's midnight AET." :"Understood, Major." Delson glared at Williams to shut up. "Williams, your mission is to contact civilian miners and evaluate the situation of the Apollo Station. I say again, your mission is to contact civilian miners and evaluate the situation of the Apollo Station. "Scenario is as follows. CentCom has lost all contact with the Martian colonies. No communications can be raised from Apollo, civilian or military. Apollo's resident security team from the firm, Sharp Edge, have not responded to any signals. Ten hours ago, at 1200 AET, Alpha Company inserted via dropship to investigate disturbances at the colony. Two hours into their mission, at 1400 AET, we lost contact. "From reports sent by Alpha Company up to their death, we believe that there has been a rebellion from the miner population. We cannot ascertain whether this rebellion has been violent or peaceful." Captain Linh's hand shot up. "Sir, actions on civilian rebels?" "Captain, I shall brief you on Charlie Company's role in a moment. Actions on civilians, will be to talk to them, or negotiate. That is William's role in the broad scheme of things. Once we know their position, CentCom will make an informed decision." :2230 AET :Hyperion Deployment Bay 03 The bay was packed with personnel sifting crates, preparing weapons and being briefed by officers. War preparation was noisy, dirty and messy, but always boots were placed on the ground with what they need. "Might be messed, but we're Marines, we don't get dressed," was a popular saying in the UGC Marine Corps. Williams stood on a metal crate, addressing the men. :"I want Adams on the Chaingun, he'll be rear man for Alpha Fireteam. Francis get the HBAR, you're troop last man." :"Roger that, boss." :"Alright, lads, prepare to set Identity-Friend-Foe transponder code prefix. Set IFF code prefix to 1974. Say again, IFF code prefix to 1974." Nods went all around. Tommo, came sprinting in, barging into the crowd. "Williams, I need to speak with you." He puffed and panted, face beetroot red. Troop commander and troop sergeant had a private talk. :"Sir, CentCom is sending a SF dude down." :"Sending what?" :"Special forces, sir." :"Marine Corps Commando?" :"I don't think he's one of our Commandos, boss..." :"Crap. No good cheating shitheads." :"Sir, he's heading our way." "Is this 1st Troop?" Williams and Tommo turned around. The SF dude pushed his way through the lads. :"Yes. Did CentCom send you?" :"That's right." The SF dude kept his helmet on, visor down. "You're Williams?" :"Yes. That's right." :"Good. I'm War Pig." There was an awkward silence from 1st Troop's corner. The men stopped packing kit and stood strangely about. War Pig, broke the silence. "Well then. Let's get this show on the road." CHAPTER 2: :0010 AET 1st Troop was in the Death Can. Essentially a drop pod for armoured vehicles, it was a far bumpier and more claustrophobic ride than an individual drop pod. Crammed like sardines, 1st Troop sat nervously in the drop pod's armoured personnel carrier, APC. Williams inspected War Pig. He was clad in a dull matt black power armour. It was definitely not standard issue C2 armour. There was no rank sign. No mention of any unit at all. Like his combat suit, his rifle was non-standard. Williams knew it as the HK420 Storm Rifle, the glory boy's toy straight out of the weapons catalogue. Marine Corp's Commandos were all cloak and dagger, but William felt safe operating with fellow Marines. War Pig? He certainly didn't have the Marine Corp's badge on his armour. Nor was his armour, commando-issue. War Pig was probably from somewhere in the labyrinthine mess of UGC civilian organizations, intelligence agencies and secret police units, lost behind smoke screens and shadows. War Pig was an Ultra-Violet Up-in-Heaven Top Secret operator. He was probably even psychic. Well, that wasn't good news. It was hardly good news either, that 1st Troop would be inserting alone via vehicle. The rest of Easy Company were loaded into drop pods, ready to bring fiery death from above. Two Asgard Gunships were likewise on stand by, ready to swoop down from the Hyperion all guns blazing. War Pig gripped the bar restraints over his shoulders and chest. Thunk! the drop pod landed, and War Pig prayed that the tin can wouldn't bounce back up with 1st Troop inside to a comical demise. The red light inside their vehicle flashed twice then turned green. Exhales of relief all across the troop. The engine revved and they were well on their way to their first site for inspection. Tommo's voice came clear across the comm channel. "We just passed the Fire Up Point. Don't want any NDs today, keep your goddamn weapons made safe. No rounds up the spout." "Fellas, this is your tour guide. We are about to approach the ERV and dismount point. Have a nice stop." Mikey, the Viking APC driver announced over the radio. The APC groaned to a halt, rocking back and forth, before settling. The doors were open in a lightning flash, Marines rushing out to cover a full field of vision. "Sectors clear." They eased up slightly as the APC began to roll away leaving a plume of grey moon dust in its wake. Williams grabbed his point man, Jake, a old hand warrior, and gestured him to follow. Their drop off point was in a narrow defile, with a jagged hill on their left approach, and the abyss on the right. Their exit was blocked by a fence. Williams tried the gate. The gate rattled but refused to budge open. "Great." Jake and Williams shook the gate vigorously. Williams held his rifle like a quarter staff and rammed his rifle butt into the gate, sending reverberations through out the entire fence line. He rammed it again. The rocky, blasted surface of Mars, returned a metallic echo... :"No good boss." The two began to walk away. :"What's up with the gate?" Tommo asked. :"It won't open." Meanwhile, Sullivan, the representative from the Engineer Corps, remotely access the gate's control unit. The gate's siren wailed, with a dramatic red light flashing. The gate slid open. "Genius. Troop, up!" The men slowly got up from various positions between the prone, crouching and sunbathing. A few grumbles went round but it was business as usual. Williams had organized the troop to proceed in a 1-Up formation, which resembled a house. The troop was divided into three multiples. Alpha Fireteam, was on point assuming an arrowhead. The two "walls" were filled in by Bravo and Charlie Fireteams. External Link http://forum.notdstarcraft.com/showthread.php?tid=2107 Category:Fan Fiction